The present invention relates to an electrical connector jack. More specifically, it relates to a jack with a plug connecting sleeve spring disposed in the sleeve portion of the jack.
In the prior art, a conventional jack has a cylindrical sleeve portion with an opening into which a plug is inserted. The plug has a collar which fits over the sleeve electrically and mechanically connecting the sleeve to the collar.
A jack using the above plug and collar contact structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-73899. The disclosed jack has a cylindrical collar which makes contact with a sleeve portion of a plug,. In order to ensure good electrical and physical contact, the sleeve portion must snugly fit against the collar. This requires accurate manufacturing, increasing the cost of producing the jack. Also, it is more difficult to ensure a snug fit when the jack miniaturized. In a cylindrical jack using the above disclosed snug fit connection, more material is required. This increases the weight of the jack and makes it more difficult to miniaturize.